dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Jungle
Daniel Jungle is Future Paw, the future second Green Ranger of the Rescue Paw. He is 14 years old. Biography Early life Daniel comes from a line of a long line of feudal lords known as the Jungle Clan being the fortieth head coming from the year 6268 he graduated from an academy becoming a member of the 63rd Century Time Protection Department receiving his Crono Changer earned his Time Mazine and Time Striker. He new job as cadet of the TPD has gotten his Family's history in trouble and now he has to save his family from a Londerz Prisoner Credit Cutter Debt heading back in time to the 21st Century and stop Credit Cutter Debt. He then fights with the Rescuers and Rescue Paw to keep his future from fading. It's later reviled that he is a reincarnated version of Levi in the year 6268. Rescuers and Paw :to be added Super Hero Taisen: Speed Racer Battle *TBA Super Hero Taisen: Marshall Full Throttle *TBA Ranger Battle Climax Daniel is one of the Legend Rangers that can be tamed. Dream Riders x Dream Sentai: Forever Legacy Daniel appears with the other Rescue Paw and fights Red Data and his Army. Family *Lukas Jungle (Father) *Leila Jungle (Mother) *Tracker Jungle (Ancestor) Personality Daniel is sometimes wild and Adventurous sort of character. But he is always a caring person, he's the type that struggles with taking on too much. He is very strong willed and once he sets his mind on something, he'll never change it. However, Daniel is not without his weaknesses. He treasures the ones that are close to him, trying his best to look out for and protect them as much as he can. As such, he cannot bear to lose the friends that he has made. Alternate Reality/Parallel Universe Video Game Daniel appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Dream Sentai Legend Wars Forms Daniel is different from the others in the Family, he uses ESP as his power instead of sound. Unlike Tracker, Daniel is a balanced fighter who excels at both ranged and melee combat. Rarely does any kind of Rescue Changes. Arsenal *'Crono Changer' *'New Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'New Paw Jungle Jeep' Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine - Tracker's Bandanna= Daniel wears his Ancestor's Bandanna when Tracker gives it to him. Arsenal *'Crono Changer' *'New Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'New Paw Jungle Jeep' Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine - Clan Suit= Daniel had to cover the clan suit with jacket in order to tell him and Tracker apart. Arsenal *'Crono Changer' *'New Paw Changer' *'Paw Buckle' *'Paw Sabre' *'Paw Blaster' *'Paw Cables/Multi Tool' Mecha *'New Paw Jungle Jeep' Vehicles *Ride Striker *Time Mazine }} Legend Devices Due to not appearing in the legend war due to Tardis17 made him after he made the event he doesn't have a Legend Device and does not appear. Behind the scenes Portrayal Daniel is voiced by Tardis17. Tardis17 was already known for playing Terrie Maxson, the titular rider of Kamen Rider Extra. He also portrayed Levi Seventeen, Atom Seventeen, Dark Seventeen, Demon Rescue Red of the series that Daniel also stars in. In spin-offs He played Levi Seventeen from Dimension Adventures. He voice the The Protagonist of Paw Patrol 5: Royal. He voice many Characters in the Side Series Advent Adventures those being: Levi Seventeen/Mercury The Red Wonder/Levi The Hedgehog/Wolf/Rescue Red/Android Levi/Atom The Robo Hedgehog/Wolf/Rescue White/Dark Levi/Saber The Black Shadow/Dark the Hedgehog/Wolf/Rescue Black/Daniel Jungle/Denice The Silver Eye/Future Forest Paw/James Seventeen/King Cyris Almore/James The Hedgehog/Wolf/Uncle Ted/Lord Dravis Almore/Ted The Hedgehog/Wolf/Benji Almore/Mortin Almore/Classic Levi Seventeen/Levi Seventeen/Levi The Wolf/Sigan/Lord Destruction/Quillz/Metal Levi/Neo Metal Levi/???/Shiro Levi/Kuro Levi/Aka Levi/Resistance Killer/Eclipse Kami-sama/Solar Kami-sama/Lunar Kami-sama *Benji Almore, Classic Levi and ??? don't talk, despite Tardis17 bring credited for voicing them. Musical Themes *Daniel has one leitmotif, entitled "Mirai kara no mori no ashi Trivia *Like how Dark and the Shadow Rescuers and Shadow Rescue Paw were based on Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Daniel is based on the Timerangers and The Zi-O Riders. Appearances Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Rescue PAW Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai Rangers not in Dream Sentai Strongest Battle Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future